


Strike

by meme12345bunny (hanaxsongs)



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other, in john's pov mostly alkjkslfjlsdkkjfsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaxsongs/pseuds/meme12345bunny
Summary: John goes bowling.
Kudos: 13





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, you can find it on hanaxsongs (go into the tag 'myfanfic' or send an ask idk). It was written in mobile but I hope I corrected most of the mistakes by now. Remember to like, comment and subscribe if you like my stuff. 
> 
> Haha tho imagine me posting a fic in 2020.

He looked down along the isle, bowling pins lined up in front of him, slender fingers gripping inside of the purple bowling ball. John stared at the targets in front of him, blue-green eyes judging the distance in front of him while his well trained brain calculated how much force he needed to swing the ball in order to get the most points.

He took a deep breath. Raising the bowling ball inches to his face, John step briskly towards the lane, his arm swinging from its initial position, arching behind him; a step later, he through the ball down the bowling lane…

…Or that was what he intended. One stride too wide, he accidentally slips on the greased, glistening floor of the alley as his fingers part with the ball. As the ball itself flew towards its target, John falls onto the hard floor of the alleyway. Time itself sped up for John, and no sooner did he feel the sharp pain of hitting his head on the floor did he realise he was on it.

A pause. The only sounds that occupied his ears was a high pitched whirr in his ears, followed by the sound of the clanging of impacted pins and the buzzer of the scoreboard above him.

Gordon was the first to laugh out of disbelief and amusement, closely followed by Alan and Kayo, and even Scott and Virgil soon followed as he felt the oldest two’s arms around him. John was lighter than most despite his own muscular mass needed to maintain a life in almost perpetual zero gravity, so his brothers supported him up with ease.

“What happened?” he asked the two.

“You took a nasty fall.” Virgil explained, yet the grin on his face stretched wider as the conversation continued, “Slipped on the lane as you were bowling. Are you okay?”

“I don't feel like it.” John admitted, “Though I think something as falling on the floor like that would damage my skull too much.”

Another beep above him, and whatever was on the screen was enough to whip Gordon into hysterics. “What happened?” John asked now to Scott as he and Virgil sat the space-man down, Virgil moving on to check the extent of John’s new acquired injury.

“Look for yourself.” Scott said, nodding at the direction of the scoreboard, still wearing the grin from earlier. John did, and his blue green eyes widened.

“I cant believe it!?” he exclaimed, “I got a strike?!"


End file.
